Fairy Hills
by extra-victory
Summary: A habit like "Following Strange Magicks" Can only ever be unpredictable; Of course, he never expected to wind up inside Erza. Jerza Lemon, Graphic adult content, adult humor. Jellal x Erza


"It should be around here..." Jellal sighed, stalking rooftops above Magnolia. "What a magic."

If even Guildmaster of prolific hunters Crime Sorciere felt slightly outmatched, it must be so; His tracking had never been challenged to a significant degree, and after seven hours he still had no genuine indication of the trail's end. "Again!?" He cursed, the magic vanished quicker than his perception.

Jellal dropped impatiently to the street, There wasn't time to be wasted. At a certain point, he was better off retreating to finish another job; But that inherently demanded him giving up. "Certainly not..." He was whispering to no-one in particular, taking the Main Street for any lingering possibility of a useful hint.

Familiar spires found themselves raised above him at height, and he realized he was standing at the threshold to Fairy's Gate. The Ultramarine, frozen by this, wondered how accidental this had really been; But Even so, even tempted sorely, Jellal would not take the few steps to chance seeing her.

She may have been just beyond those doors.

He turned away, furious, overwhelmed by silent thoughts of her flowing hair. He started walking, eyes failing all but to register her smiling face. He made it, albeit slowly, to this alley, caught in her chocolate eyes; The memory dizzied him, and he clutched his heart, staggering against a wall. "_Fuck_..."

Jellal took a practiced breath, he was still so weak, she was still too real. After _so_ long.

It wouldn't do, he gasped, he was so close, he had to see her; For the _job_, he reasoned, for the good of the job! "Yeah...! The job..." A defeated man, he rounded the corner, cursing his eager pace, his heartbeat; the sun and stars, everyone around. Jellal crossed the gate, pressing in heavy doors...

It was chaos, Absolute chaos, the blue hair was frozen and he frozen beneath it; Pandemonium, vaguely brutal, as Natsu hurled fire from his fists into comrades. Three tables immediately overturned, and another quickly followed; Gray put Ice between them, making distance from nothing.

Jellal twitched, it was clear, he'd known in the first instant, there was no Erza about. The Guildleader took a hesitant step back, maybe if he just slipped out, nobody would know...He could be unnoticed..."Oh god, _please_..." But luck wasn't with him, as he`d ruefully remember.

"Why, Jellal!" Mirajane rushed him, one foot out the door. "How lovely of you to stop by, looking for _Erza_~"

He coughed reflexively. "_Ahem_, yes...Well..." Mira was glowing, she seemed horribly frightening somehow. "I can see she isn't here...Wouldn't want to bug her..."

"Oh, please!" She swirled away, heading off faster than his protest could reach. Jellal seized momentarily, twitching helplessly in place. His last chance, his only opportunity to save face...He couldn't possibly confront her, not here...

Jellal ran, terrified, utterly unmanned by the idea. How could he possibly have been so _foolish_? Abandoning incognito, the ultramarine brazenly rocketed to the other end of Magnolia; Using the skies, in Meteor, coming to rest under a distant tree. "Thank christ," He moved to vanish entirely from the area when that magick pierced his awareness once again.

Curious, he turned, it was strong; Very strong. And Nearby! As guildmaster, it fell to him in such a moment; Jellal hurtled back down into the city, To a rooftop behind a hill. "It's everywhere..." He noted, half impressed, highly curious. That hill seemed familiar somehow...

"Just going to skip town, huh" She intoned from behind him, freezing his blood. "Mira Said you would run off, but I didn't believe her..."

Jellal took a moment to fix his face, his clothes, his heartbeat. "Run? Check yourself." loading each word with ego and confidence. "I...Came here to draw you out." He turned slowly, finishing half-lamely.

She grinned, and he was forced against his will to shut both eyes; thudding pulse threatening his straight routine at every instant that passed. "Of course, right...There was no point in waiting for me at the guild."

_Oh, the humiliation._ Jellal found new strength in that moment, and swept up close to her face, eyeing her cockily; "Maybe I have intentions they shouldn't bear witness to, at Fairy Tail."

It was a pleasure, seeing her face light up and eyes widen; She Flushed, and he was distinctly aware of her knees trembling slightly. _Victory is mine.._.He Stepped back smugly, patting his back, when she jumped him remorselessly.

Oh..._Oh god._..She was supremely close now, brazenly, face scarlet, he could feel her breathing and heart against his chest. "But, you mean that, right?" Her arms wound slick about his neck. "You're not just posturing?"

There was a moment, and Jellal forced himself to a point of speaking, largely praying away the strict boner she could clearly feel through his pants. "What a Joke," He stared her down, keeping the heat from his cheeks, looking fiercer than he felt. "You know whom you address."

Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Oh, But your _Fiancee_.." She stepped back, just slightly, keeping her arms locked on his neck, watching his face carefully.

He knew it, all at once, she was equipped to destroy him. "Fiancee~..." He repeated back, without strength. She was rubbing her lower body on his, and there really wasn't anything like willpower in him presently.

"That's right, the reason you live..." He couldn't tell, was she teasing him? Jellal would later assume statues had significantly more freedom than him in that moment. "What was her name again...? Erza Scarlet?"

She went on, and he blinked. He had to be strong..._Be strong_...For Meredy...For Ultear...For Crime Sorciere...Erza seemed to slow, and stopped altogether, restoring some brain function to him. Only some, and he failed entirely to make the next move, totally incapacitated.

Erza sighed, and stepped away, pausing only briefly to grind his mind away with her ass momentarily; She chuckled and wandered to the edge of the roof. "I know your feelings about repentance." She sounded sad, he realized, with what brain he had left. "So I wont make you take me...If you want, though? That's Fairy Hills."

Jellal numbly recognized the place, _Of course. That makes sense._ But he had no strength yet, couldn't move, even when she hopped from the roof, and shuffled up to the girls dorm.

He stood there a moment.

A few minutes passed.

"Did I..." He wondered aloud, after fully three hundred seconds. "Just...?"

"Jellal, you're really gunna take that?" His watch-Lacrima beeped, With Ultear Cracking up on the other end.

"Shut it!" He hissed, "I am not!"

"You better not," He could distinctly hear her shrug. "I don't think you could expect us to follow someone so lame."

"You can fuck right off! I'm on my way to slay the pussy..."

"You are? Seems like you haven't moved..."

The ultramarine sighed. "Ul, I think I'm going to break the rule of our guild..."

There was a silence, and Jellal used it to cross the roof; gazing at what he imagined to be the room housing Erza.

"...It's okay, You know. It's your guild, your rules."

"..."

"Listen," Ul pointed out fairly. "That show just now was pathetic; How do you expect to wreck the booty like that?"

He hissed, but formulated no reply.

"Can i recommend channeling the Jellal from your Tower?"

"Ultear!" it was a sensitive topic, but she pressed on.

"Hear me out, _oh master._ You know she's extremely sexually attracted to those memories..."

"Probably, But that's cruel." He looked into the horizon, suppressing every feeling that threatened to rise in him.

"It's really not. You know what kind of hard bondage shit she reads?"

Jellal took a deep breath. "Seriously...?"

"You aren't even imagining the right level..."

The Guildmaster whistled. "I'm really not in the market to give her flashbacks."

"She'd beg you for more flashbacks."

"..."

"..."

He couldn't avoid it, he hated to admit it, but there was burning excitement in him. "Ultear."

"Yes?"

"..." He was looking at Fairy hill again, but savagely, smiling manically.

"I can hear the look on your face..." She sighed, dramatically. "Very sexy; Go get her."

Ul cut away, and for a moment, He wondered if the look on his face really was the same.

"Grand-Chariot!"

Erza lay prone, stretched out on the bed reading bondage novels; the exact kind she'd stow under the bed if someone knocked.

_Dear god,_ She'd groan, she came really close today, with him...But-

That's as far as her thought went, before noticing the lefthand wall pierced in seven places by brilliant light.

She gaped..._No way_...Without the good sense to move, entirely struck. The Crumbling wall fell away, and the dust settled on him.

Not Jellal, the man from this evening.

_Those...eyes?_ "Erza." He spoke her name like a command, and she shuddered entirely unwillingly. _Wh-wha..t...?_

Meteor was incomparably faster than her eyes or slowing brain; Jellal ripped her from the bed and held her against the far wall by her neck. "You remember me?" He whispered to her, and could she knew he could feel her body react...That was too much. _What's_...

_Happening?_ His lips where in front of her, so close, he was so close, she reached with her whole being as best she could, moaning, gasping.

And he laughed, She couldn't believe it..._What_...But he seized her mouth, for all it's feeble efforts, and kissed her against the wall.

Was it too good to be true?

"I...You..." She managed to sputter, softly, aware of him rip her shirt off, and her skirt. "Seriously...?" She couldn't breathe properly, he handled her roughly, biting her neck and she shrieked.

"I won't let you avoid being known as my property." The blood dripped from his lips, and he wondered if he would get _wayyyy_ too carried away; her eyes were swimming, her head was spinning, she moaned, leaned against the bed now, unable to take steps to remove her own clothes.

He seemed to have that bit covered, though; and meanwhile she pulled feebly on strings and straps on his suit. Where was her strength, now? She wondered, bewildered, As he tore her panties in two using a finger, lifting her bodily to put on the bed.

She Saw him, in slowmotion, rise above her, Huge, and threatening; but nothing reached her like the smirk on his face, the smug glare she saw in her dreams so often..."You're...Kidding me..." She managed.

"So, you spend your time reading books about this." He crowed, lithely lifting the novel to press in her face; licking her brilliantly crimson cheek. "But you've experienced real bondage before..."

He tapped her neck, on his bite, and she felt a familiar coiling. "Remember this?"

Immobilized, and she really did remember. "The binding snake.." She whispered, seeing him part her legs using it's technique, Entirely flustered. "Unreal..." She watched him position himself.

Her heartbeat hammered, her face flushed, she could feel him, paused at her breaking point; Her brain was running summersaults, she couldn't think, she could hardly breathe, but he still waited.

"Let me introduce you..." She shuddered, gasped, when he leaned in by her ear. "to the Tower of Heaven."

She lost it, the words were too much, let alone the strength of his drive into her pelvis; Blood raked the sheets, and his abs, she was screaming, she knew people could hear. But that was another matter, she was pressed backwards into the headboard. His seething hiss was like another level of exultation, and he drove deep again, ripping her breath away all at once.

The strokes were like fire, like glory, like joy. It was more than battle, in that she was confined to shrieking and gasping. But the snake was gone, she knew, and wrapped her legs around him. "J-EL-L-AL!"

He seemed outside of speaking, by concentration, and he rolled her over, withdrawing momentarily. She felt the reprieve as a loss, however, and moaned...Jellal positioned her swiftly, pressing her face into her pillow and dragging her ass up.

"Bite the pillow." He commanded, and she obeyed, just in time. "XXXXNNNNNNNNNNHHHHNNNNYYYYYYHHHHHH"

He savaged her from behind, and the screams seemed to echo, even muffled. And he was outside of her again, again, and she could see...He was facing her, so she could only just think. Her nails reached his back, and dug in when he impaled her..there was blood and concerned voices at the door to answer her howling.

"Er-...Erza?" It sounded an awful lot like Wendy. "Is...Is everything okay in there?"

Jellal froze, manic face melting away. Erza twitched.

"SHHHHH!" Lucy sounded furious, from the hallway. "WENDY YOU FUCKED THEM UP!"


End file.
